According to some estimates, more than 30 billion devices will be capable of being connected by 2020. These devices may include sensor devices, wearable devices, computing devices, and the like. The devices may be configurable to pair with one or more other devices, such as to collectively perform one or more tasks, e.g. on behalf of a user and/or an application. Thus, in any given area or network environment there may be a large number of devices that can be connected and, when connected, the devices may be configurable to perform a wide array of tasks and/or services.